Communication devices such as portable radios and pagers are often operated in extremely severe chemical environments. The current radio housings, made from a polymer material, will very quickly undergo chemical material degradation in an environment where highly corrosive chemicals (such as acetone, toluene, MEK, trichloroethane or other combinations of acids and alkalines) are present. In such areas, chemical fumes (vapors and gasses), chemical liquids, sprays, powders and solids cause the polymer to dissolve or induce stress cracks in the polymer housing material. In marine environments, such as on an oil rig, the portable radio is constantly exposed to sea water and salt spray which forms an electrolite and can attack the metal parts of the radio.
Even when the radio is not operated in a harsh environment, the radio may be accidentally immersed in liquids which could cause internal damage to the unit, or be dropped onto a hard concrete floor. Therefore, a need exists to protect the portable radio in such circumstances and environments and allow operation of the radio at the same time.